starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hiperespacio/Leyendas
250px|thumb|right|Tunel azul al viajar por el hiperespacio. Aunque para el vulgo el hiperespacio no es más que un plano misterioso en el universo normal visto desde una nave cuya velocidad supera la velocidad de la luz, resulta más complejo que eso. Desde mucho antes de la República, la civilización humana -casi seguro oriunda de Coruscant- se adentró en los planetas interiores gracias a viejas tecnologías de propulsión subluz. Enormes reactores de fusión o las originales velas solares permitían los viajes espaciales aunque estos duraban años o generaciones enteras. Por ejemplo se sabe que los primeros humanos en establecerse en el planeta Caamas del sistema Cirius lo hicieron en una travesía que duró tres generaciones. Aunque varias culturas alienígenas dominaban el viaje hiperespacial desde épocas remotas, la tradición atribuye el descubrimiento al humano Ogeid Argenti no menos de 27.000 años atrás de la batalla de Yavin. Técnicamente puede explicarse el viaje hiperespacial partiendo de un punto de singularidad hiperenergética lograda por la reacción antimateria. Una vez lograda la singularidad, el siguiente paso es provocar una torsión en las cuerdas del nanoespacio acercando dos puntos cuánticos lejanos a una distancia mucho menor. La tremenda energía de la antimateria aumenta el nanoespacio a hiperespacio. Es por esto que tecnología hiperespacial y antimateria van juntas. Para hacerlo, no es suficiente el propulsor o motor subluz, el cual sólo sirve para navegar en el espacio cercano a un planeta, lo que se necesita es que la nave esté equipada con un hiperimpulsor. Sin embargo ambos componentes, el hiperimpulsor y el motor subluz suelen funcionar en base a la tecnología antimateria. En el hiperespacio, más que la velocidado límite, existe la tecnología límite. De esto depende que tan rápido pueda viajar una nave. Así las distancias interestelares en la galaxia se pueden atravesar en pocos minutos u horas. Antes de entrar al hiperespacio, un piloto debe proveer al hiperimpulsor las coordenadas espaciales y cuánticas exactas obtenidas por la computadora de navegación de la nave. Son cálculos muy precisos, sin los cuales, una nave puede chocar con un cuerpo en hiperespacio o al salir de él con resultados catastróficos. Especial riesgo presentan las zonas de hipergravedad como supernovas o singularidades naturales (agujeros negros). 250px|thumb|right|Vista desde el [[Puente (nave)|puente de mando de la nave Hogar Uno entrando al hiperespacio.]] Por este motivo hay numerosos sistemas de seguridad que restringen el uso de un hiperimpulsor mientras que se acerca a la presencia de un campo gravitacional grande. Las naves deben alejarse de la orbita gravitacional de un planeta para poder entrar al hiperespacio, además de que existen generadores artificiales de gravedad para forzar a las naves a no llegar o salir en cierta area, es decir los llamados rayos tractores. También las transmisiones de la HoloNet viajan a través del hiperespacio. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 44: The Reaping, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 47: Demon, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 48: Demon, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Knight Errant'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] *''Outbound Flight'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The Moment of Truth'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Approaching Storm'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' * *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''Boba Fett: Maze of Deception'' *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Star Wars The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Mist Encounter'' *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''The Paradise Snare'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Star Wars: Droids Special'' *''Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 1'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Han Solo and the Lost Legacy'' *''Shinbone Showdown'' *''Star Wars Adventures Volume 1: Han Solo and the Hollow Moon of Khorya'' *''Star Wars Journal: The Fight for Justice'' *''The Force Unleashed'' novel *''The Force Unleashed II'' novel *''Death Star'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina'' *''Star Wars 11: Star Search'' *''Rebel Force: Target'' *''Rebel Force: Hostage'' *''Lealtad'' *''Star Wars: X-wing'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Rebellion 7: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 2'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Murder on the Executor'' *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' * *''Shadows of the Empire'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Tours'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Wedge's Gamble'' *''X-wing: The Krytos Trap'' *''X-wing: The Bacta War'' *''X-wing: Wraith Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''X-wing: Isard's Revenge'' *''X-wing: Starfighters of Adumar'' *''I, Jedi'' *''Ambush at Corellia'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Junior Jedi Knights: Anakin's Quest'' *''Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell'' *''Edge of Victory I: Conquest'' *''Edge of Victory II: Rebirth'' *''Invincible'' *''Crosscurrent'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 28: Vector, Part 9'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' Apariciones no canónicas *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' }} thumb|right|350px|Tabla de comparación de velocidad [[subluz y de hipermotor entre naves]] Fuentes *''Star Wars Official Poster Monthly 11'' *''Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''Galaxy Guide 3: The Empire Strikes Back *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game, Second Edition'' *''Star Wars Gamemaster Handbook, Second Edition'' *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' * * *''Star Wars Gamemaster Screen, Revised'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' *''The Written Word'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force'' * * Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Star Wars Technical Commentaries - Hyperspace